A Thousand Paper Cranes
by Xantya24
Summary: There's a thousand words to describe every piece of moments in their lives. A thousand words... or perhaps, a 100 themes. For every one of them is like a photo and here's the album. Written by Latiwings and I.
1. Chapter 1

**Birth **

6 year old Tadashi sat on those uncomfortable chairs that they have in the waiting room in the hospital. Swinging his legs back and forth, Tadashi started to think about being a big brother. Wondering if the baby will ruin his life from being an only child to be an older sibling. The sound of chair shifting caught his attention. Turning to his left, he gave a quizzical look to his aunt. " When will I get to see mummy and daddy?", asked Tadashi. Aunt Cass chuckled and gave him a warm smile. " What about your new baby brother or sister? Don't you want to see the baby?". Tadashi scrunched up his nose. " I don't know?". Aunt Cass laughed and ruffled his hair.

The sound of the door opening caused both heads to look up. There stood Tadashi's father with a tired smile. " Come Tadashi", he said. Tadashi got up and crossed over to take his father's hand. Entering the room, he saw his mother holding a bundle of blue blankets with a very tired look on her face.

He stopped in his tracks, unsure. Hikari gave a tired, warm smile to her eldest. " Come Tadashi, meet your new baby brother". Tadashi frowned. " I don't want him", he said stubbornly. " Send him back". Aunt Cass walked in gave a small laugh. "Doesn't work that way, kiddo". His father laughed at his sister. "Why?", was the reply. Aunt Cass ignored Tadashi to walked over to Hikari and cooed at the baby. " Aww, he is so cute". Hikari smiled. " Can I hold him?", begged Aunt Cass. Tomeo frowned at his wife as she passed the baby to her. " Oh! What's his name?".

" Hiro", answered Hikari tiredly. Aunt Cass turned and sang in a sing a song voice. " Tadashi! Look at baby Hiro!". She dropped to her knees and held the baby out to Tadashi. Both parents instantly shot up to reach towards the baby. Hiro who was sleeping woke up to her loud voice. " no" was the answer that Aunt Cass got.

"Please?", begged aunt Cass. Tadashi stubbornly shook his head. Tomeo sighed, " It's alright Cass. He'll come around when it's time", said Tomeo with a soft smile, remembering a bit of his and Cass's past. Aunt Cass pouted at Tadashi. " Aww, come on big boy. Just for awhile", pleaded Aunt Cass. " You're being weird, Aunt Cass". He rolled his eyes only to stubbornly glared at the bundle before giving up. " Ok".

He peaked at the blankets to see a face staring at him in wonder. He can see a tuff of black hair peeking put. Big brown eyes stared back at him. Tadashi very carefully poke baby Hiro's cheek. The baby scrunched up his nose in irritation. Tadashi became fascinated with Hiro's expression. A small hand wriggled out from its confinement of the blanket to grasp at Tadashi's finger. Holding it with a somewhat strong grip.

Both parents and aunt stared at Tadashi's face to see what kind of reaction will he get. Tadashi's eyes widened and a different look took over his face. He shyly looked up at his parents. " Can I hold him?". Hikari gave a big smile and nodded. She patted the bed to let him know to sit with her. He gently wrestled his finger from Hiro's grip to padded over to his mother's side. With the help from his father, Tadashi sat on the bed. His back was leaning against his mother's chest and patiently waited for his aunt to pass the baby to him. Aunt Cass got up and gently placed Hiro in Tadashi's arms " Watch out for his head".

Tadashi stared at Hiro who looked up at him with his big doe eyes. A smile broke Tadashi's face. " I'm not gonna give up on you. I'm going to be the best big brother". Hiro gurgled at Tadashi and a big smile was on Hiro's baby face. Toothless and all. A swell of pride formed in Tadashi's chest.

" I love you, Hiro".


	2. Chapter 2

**Enhusiasm **

5 year-old Hiro is enthusiastic about a lot of things in life.

Like, for instance, Hiro enjoys ice cream very much. After all, it's cold and it's sweet. It's possibly the best food in the world, barring gummy bears, so when he gets ice cream he usually eats it with gummy bears. Who says one can't have both in the same time?

Ice cream and gummy bears makes him very happy, much like how Tadashi makes him happy.

Hiro paused.

Tadashi is not happy today.

Today Tadashi wears black and he brings Hiro to their parents' gravestones. Today Tadashi brings flowers and looks solemn and Hiro cannot understand why does two stones represent their parents. They are dead and they are gone, so why are they still crying over stones?

When he asked, Tadashi just ruffled his hair and gave him a weak smile. "You will understand one day," he promised.

"Let's get ice cream," Hiro suggested, "And gummy bears."

And Hiro shares them and even tries to give more to Tadashi because ice cream and gummy bears makes him happy, so they must make Tadashi happy too.

5 year old Hiro is enthusiastic about many things in life, but his biggest want will always be to make his nii-chan smile.

9 years later and 14 year old Hiro Hamada stands in front of his brother's gravestone with two ice creams in his hands.

What he is about to do will earn many disapproving glares and disbelieving stares, but it doesn't matter. It never matters anyway.

He puts one of the ice creams in front of the gravestone and puts on a watery smile.

The dessert will melt, will disappear under the heat of the sun and be gone soon enough, leaving a puddle of sticky goo. Then the rain will come and wash away the remains until nothing is left.

Hiro thinks that it's so very much like Tadashi's death, disappearing within the searing flames and left with ashes that his tears washed over. Life goes on and soon the fire and death will become nothing but a memory.

But for now, both the ice cream and Tadashi stays, and that is enough.

"I understand now, nii-chan," he murmurs quietly.

He spends the entire evening in front of the gravestone, his own ice cream melting in sync with the one offered to his brother. When the sun sets and both ice creams melted to nothingness only did Hiro stand up and walk home.

He will always offer ice cream to his brother, because ice cream makes him happy, so it will make Tadashi happy too.

Maybe he will bring gummy bears next time.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 : Love

4 year old Hiro sat at the park playing with his toys while waiting for Tadashi to come back with ice cream. He looked at up from his spot under the shade to see a couple pass by, holding hands. The girl was all cuddled up with the boy and they were giggling about something. Now for any 4 year old, it is weird and maybe disgusting. ' _Girls has cooties. Girls are weird... etc', _that always comes to mind for a child but not Hiro. Hiro was curious. Very curious. A sudden squeal made him avert his gaze to the source of the sound. A father happily threw his kid up in the air. The child squeal in laughter and the mother laugh at the two's antics. A dog started to bark, wagging its tail for the owner to throw the ball.

All of these sounds and sight made Hiro curious about these things that are happening in the park. "_Maybe Tadashi knows", _he thought. Shrugging he went back to playing his robots. "Hiro". Hiro looked up to see 10 year old Tadashi walking to him with ice cream in his hands. A huge grin was plastered on Hiro's face at the sight of the sugary treats.

Today, they were at the park as always. But this time, Tadashi has a book with him and was planning to read it while Hiro played with his toys. Tadashi leaned against the tree that they were underneath and started to read his book, determine to finish it before going back to the cafe. Laughter caught Hiro's attention to which he abandon playing his toys to watch the people at the park. Since it was the beginning of autumn, leaves were falling around them with their different shades of orange and red. A picture of romance, one might say with its colours of orange, yellow, brown and red. A couple was playing in one of the leaf piles.

Throwing leaves at each other and running around was their game. Hiro turned to look at Tadashi who seem really absorbed in his reading. Hiro pouted. Another set of couples pass by them and he caught the last few words said to each other. " I love you". And then they kissed. Hiro scrunched up his nose when they kissed. " _Tadashi doesn't kiss me on the lips. Why would the guy want to do that?", _thought Hiro. " Hey Dashi", said Hiro, looking at Tadashi. " Hmm?", was his response. " Why do people kiss?". " Hmm... because they want to".

Hiro's eyes dropped into a bored look. " Really, Dashi? Because they want to? Why?". " Because they love each other. I don't know. It's a grown up thing". " Kissing is a grown up thing? But you always kiss me on the head. Are you a grown up?". " Yeah...I am...You're my little brother so I have every right to kiss you", said Tadashi, not bothering to look up from his book. " Even on the lips?", asked Hiro. " Even on the lips", replied Tadashi. A few silence before, " EH!?". Tadashi immediately looked up from his book to stare at Hiro. " Wait...what?".

Hiro blinked at Tadashi. " You said you can kiss me on the lips". Tadashi flushed a bright red. " No!", he yelled, " Only couples do that. Not brothers". " Even Aunt Cass?". " Even Aunt Cass". Hiro stared at Tadashi, unsure. " Why?". Tadashi hesitated before answering Hiro, " Because she is family". "So family don't kiss each other on the lips?". Tadashi nodded, still bright red. " Dashi, are you ok? You're all red". Tadashi nodded furiously, " Yeah. Come on knucklehead, let's go home".

Hiro stomped his way up to his room, angry. He threw his bag unto the floor and flung himself unto his bed. Angry tears welled up in his brown eyes. Furiously wiping them, he sniffed and that only caused more tears to spill from his eyes. " Stupid school", muttered Hiro, angry. " HIRO!", yelled Tadashi. " COME DOWN HERE NOW!". "NO!", shouted Hiro. " HIRO!", yelled Tadashi, a tone of anger can be heard in his voice. " NOOO", yelled Hiro.

Angry footsteps trudge up the staircase and Tadashi furiously crossed over to Hiro's bed. " Why would you slam the cafe door like that!? You know how Aunt Cass doesn't like it. And you shouldn't ignore Aunt Cass by not greeting her. Hiro, are you listening?", said Tadashi, angry and annoyed. Hiro continued to ignore his brother's scolding. " Hiro", Tadashi grabbed Hiro by his arm and yanked him up, " Answer me". " No". " No what?". " No", said Hiro, trying to pull his arm away from Tadashi. " No what? No, that you shouldn't slam the door or ignore Aunt Cass or no, that you aren't listening to me and answering me".

" No", another failed attempt to pull his arm away. " HIRO! ENOUGH AND JUST ANSWER ME!", yelled Tadashi, annoyed and angry with Hiro's attitude. " NOOO!", yelled Hiro, tears spilling from his eyes. " Let go", was Hiro's answer. Tadashi shook Hiro before shoving him away. " Fine, be like that. Apologize to Aunt Cass now". Hiro didn't move or look at Tadashi. " Hiro, I'm sick and tired of this attitude! Just go and apologize to Aunt Cass NOW!", shouted Tadashi. Hiro finally turned to look at Tadashi, tears sliding down his face.

Tadashi was taken aback for awhile. His brother looked so hurt and lost. " Hiro?", he asked quietly. Hiro sniffed and started to rubbed at his eyes. " Hiro, what's wrong?", asked Tadashi, sitting next to Hiro. " Why doesn't mummy and daddy come back? Why?", asked Hiro, sniffing. Tadashi froze for awhile before he started to blink away tears. " They're gone, that's why". " They don't love me?". Tadashi's head shot up so fast to stare at Hiro. " What? Of course not. Hiro", Tadashi grabbed Hiro's shoulders, " Mummy and daddy loved you very much. They loved you so much that ...", he choked on his words. " Dashi?". Hiro blinked.

The next thing he knew, his face was buried into Tadashi's chest. " Mummy and daddy loves you", Tadashi muttered. Tears spilled from Hiro's eyes again. " Why would you think that?", asked Tadashi. " Some boys in my class said that the reason I don't have a mummy and daddy was that they didn't love me". Tadashi felt anger boiled in his chest. How dare these kids tell his baby brother that. " Dashi...". Tadashi tighten his hold unto Hiro. " Yeah?". " You love me, right?".

He tighten his hug. " I love you , baby brother". Pulling back, Tadashi cupped Hiro's cheek. " Remember this, I'll always love you no matter what. No matter if we were far apart from each other, or if we are in school or if we have nightmares and I'm not there to comfort you. I'll always love you". Hiro nodded and started to cry. That's what he needed. Reassurance. So for the next 10 years, Hiro made it his job to say ' I love you' to Tadashi and Aunt Cass. Little did they know, that Hiro's ' I love you' would be the last one to Tadashi on the day of the showcase.

Footsteps stopped at a certain tombstone. Hiro kneeled down only to trace the name craved in the stone. ' _Tadashi Hamada'. _Hiro felt tears welled up in his eyes, blurring his vision. Sniffing, he rubbed his eyes only for more to spill out. He couldn't take it anymore. He choked back a sob but it soon escaped from his mouth. "Tadashi...Nii san", said Hiro, resting his forehead unto the tombstone. Cold, was what he was feeling. A hole that cannot be filled. " I never got to say ' I love you'". He broke down sobbing. " Nii san... nii san, I love you... I love you... I love you, Nii san...Nii san". He repeated it again and again as tears kept on flowing.

Hiro didn't sense anybody creeping up behind him nor did he see Baymax's arms coming around him. Baymax didn't say anything but to let Hiro cry out. He clutched unto the robot's soft arms and buried his face into Baymax's chest. " Nii san.. nii san...". A soft warm breeze ruffled his hair. Hiro felt a certain stroke on his cheek as if someone was stroking it. He looked up just in time to hear a soft ' _I love you, little brother'. _

It's what some people would say. Love is really powerful and you can't forget it. No matter how, who, when or why, Love is really something that cannot be broken no matter how old you get or lost.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hate by Latiwings. **

Some days, Hiro hates the world.

He hates every single fiber in this Earth, every figurative existence, every theory, every breathing creature, every life. He closes his eyes and he can feel the loathing in his veins, poison bubbling beneath his mind.

It stretches, this hatred, this quiet bubble, but the origin is clear, the night where everything started.

And so Hiro hates.

He hates his enemies, his rivals, his antagonists.

He hates his microbots, because without them, then Professor Callaghan wouldn't feel the need to start a fire.

He hates Professor Callaghan, because if he wasn't in the flames Tadashi wouldn't have run into the fire.

He hates Krei, because without his stupid project, Professor Callaghan wouldn't need to seek revenge.

Hiro pauses. He does not discriminate in this loathing.

He hates his friends.

He hates Gogo, for no matter how fast she is she was not there to save Tadashi.

He hates Honey, for all her knowledge in chemistry and the ability subdue fire with her chemicals she did not do a thing that night.

He hates Wasabi, for not being there to stop Tadashi with his strength.

He hates Fred, for he asks Hiro to create a fire breathing machine when the flames have already done too much.

He hates Baymax, for surviving and coming back from a kind of death while Tadashi does not.

Yet, they did nothing wrong, Hiro knows, but it had always been easier to hate.

It is easier to hate the fire, for being so destructive. It's a comfort to hate that night for happening at all.

It's only right to hate himself, because he could have done so much more, could have stopped him, could have not create, could have screamed, could have run after him, could havecouldhave_couldhave_-

Hiro hates himself.

Because Tadashi is love, love and all things good and Tadashi could never have hated anyone and Hiro is never that good, never that selfless, never that angelic and thus he hates. He will carry all this bitterness, this darkness because he is not like Tadashi and he hates himself for it.

A voice whispers in his ear; he is forgetting someone to hate.

For all his beautiful actions, it cannot cover the fact that Tadashi had abandoned him to run into the fire and by right, Hiro should hate him for that, hate him for all the pain that he cause, hate him for every tear, every broken heart.

He pauses.

No.

Some days, Hiro hates the world.

More so than ever, he hates himself.

But he could never hate Tadashi.

**A/N : **Dedicated to my grand-aunt, who just passed away. I promised to visit her. I couldn't. I'm so sorry.

Experimental writing style. You have been warned. Also, I'm beginning to think I left whatever I have of my humor in my 'Here Comes After' universe, pffft, cause I've been only churning out sad fics in this.


	5. Chapter 5

**Triumph by Xantya24. **

_Note this is an AU. _

You know when they say that one's greatest triumphs is put in either a statue or a memorial. Well, they lied. The greatest triumph for someone is their downfall.

Chocolate brown eyes gazed up at the crystal in the middle in the cave. Wires connecting to it, monitor screens lit up the place with an eerie blue glow. The person with the brown eyes was a 25 year old man. His trademark hat sat on his head. A single scar ran down his left cheek from an injury a few years ago. He clenched his fingers into a fist as he continue to stare at the giant crystal. Inside that crystal laid a sleeping teenager boy with a messy hair and a baby face.

Tadashi took a deep breath before placing his right hand unto the crystal which pulsed like a heartbeat. " Hiro", he sighed quietly. Gazing at his sleeping baby brother. 5 years. That's how long Hiro has been asleep in that crystal. Ever since San Fransokyo plunged into a world of darkness and chaos, the world began to fall apart. The land became acidic to the plants and animals, causing them to die every slowly. The water turned acidic with a very high acidic PH. The only fresh water that they can get is inside the cave which half of the population of San Fransokyo lives in.

The rain became acidic as time went by, corroding the building and lands. But for some reason, only the land with the crystal resides is still pure and untouched. And only a few of these crystals exists on this earth. They were twice the size of man, easily fitting two people inside. But there comes a price for it. In order for mankind to still survive, they need to give up someone to let the crystal harness the power. The crystal acts like a purifier. Just thinking about it, Tadashi became furious.

Why Hiro and not someone else? Why let his genius little brother become the crystal's host ? Why? These questions runs through Tadashi's mind. Gritting his teeth, Tadashi's gaze hardened . " Please wake up", he mumbled as his eyes soften. Placing his forehead against the crystal as if it's reassurance that Hiro is still alive. Tadashi's back stiffen as he felt another presence behind him. He knows that the people who survived this world destruction knows not to come here except for his friends and a few trusted scientist. Even Aunt Cass doesn't come here, afraid that she might break apart by looking at her youngest nephew.

His hand rested on the gun strapped unto his leg. Gripping it he pulled it out and whipped around only to come face to face with a young girl. Her black hair came down past her shoulders to stop at her mid back. Her blue eyes stared back at him. " Hana", said Tadashi, slowly relaxing and putting the gun away.

" What are you doing here?", he asked, walking over to the girl. Hana, who doesn't look more that 8 years old stared at the crystal. " Hana, where is -". He was cut midsentence when he heard thundering footsteps. A familiar face with blonde hair and pink glasses came into view. Honey Lemon was panting as she came to a stop. " Ha...na... there *pant* you a...are", panted Honey, resting her hands on her bent knees. Tadashi gave a light chuckle and shook his head. Picking Hana up, he walked over to Honey who gave him a grateful smile.

Passing Hana to Honey, Tadashi took in Honey's appearance. Honey was wearing black combat boots with black cargo pants and a pink tank top. For some reason, Honey manage to find a pink tank top out of all the black that they manage to find through the clothes that was still useable. Unlike her, he wears a black shirt, military cargo pants and boots. Guns was strapped on his legs and inside in his boots are knives. Hanging loosely around his neck is a kitsune mask with built in oxygen filtration. One of Hiro's inventions.

Only the Hamada family wears the kitsune mask and no one else. " Come on, let's go get something to eat", urged Tadashi. Honey nodded and followed Tadashi with Hana in tow. Hana continued to stare at the crystallize Hiro. Her blue eyes glowed a faint blue glow once she was out of sight. Little did they know, one of Hiro's finger twitched nor did they pick up the faint sound of a heartbeat rising on one of the monitors.

Tadashi watched Hana eat the bread and soup that they have for lunch. ' _For some odd reason, she reminds me of Hiro', _he thought with curiosity. Hana appeared at the same time as Hiro became crystallize. Tadashi remembered like it was yesterday when it happened.

_5 years ago, _

_" Hiro, I must say this is a bad idea", said Baymax, following Hiro. Hiro chewed on his bottom lip while pacing up and down in his lab. The 13 year old, nodded his head. " I know Baymax, but it's the only way to save everyone. Without the next host , the crystal will start to break. And with this readings that I calculated, the earth will be back to normal". _

_" but you will lose your life", said Baymax, with a tilt to his head. Hiro gave a light chuckle. " yeah... I could... but...". Hiro felt tears gathered up in his eyes. A pair of soft arms wrapped around him. " There, there. You will be alright". Hiro smiled at Baymax's words. _

_" Thanks, buddy". Moving away from Baymax's arms, Hiro spun around to stare at the little girl sitting quietly on the stool. " Do you know what your name is?", he asked her. Her blue eyes stared back at him in a calculating manner. Hiro felt a shiver run up through his spine. " Ok, maybe you don't. I'm going to call you Hana". _

_Hana tilt her head to the side, letting her black hair flow with the movement. " Where did you come from?". Again with that calculating look on the child's face. " Ha-", Hiro stopped mid sentence after staring into Hana's blue eyes which started to glow. " You're the crystal's void", Hiro said in amazement. Hana blinked at him as a sign of 'yes'. _

_" Unbelievable", said Hiro, gripping his hair and a smile broke his face. " Wait till Tadashi hears about this", Hiro made a run to the door before a voice stopped him. " No". It was so clear like water flowing down the mountains. Hiro froze and slowly turned to face Hana. " wha-?". _

_" You can't tell your brother about me", said Hana, a too mature voice coming from her. " Why not?", he said , anger filling his voice. Hana shook her head and stared out through the window. " The earth is dying. Mankind soon will perish". _

_Hiro's eyes widened. " What do you mean perish?". Hana captured Hiro's gaze from the reflection on the glass. " Man will fight to their deaths if a host is not chosen to. You Hiro are that host". Hiro stumbled backwards and if it wasn't for Baymax who caught him, he would have fallen unto his butt. " Why me...? Why?", trembled Hiro. Hana's eyes soften. " The original host was like you also. But unforeseen circumstances caused her or me to start to crumble. In order to preserve myself , I drained her from her life force...". _

_Hiro stared in horror at Hana. " You mean that if something to ever happen to me, I'll die like her?". Hana nodded, guilt and sadness in her eyes. Hiro shook his head. " But Tadashi...he...he's more capable than - "._

_"No". _

_" What? Why?"._

_" Tadashi Hamada is too old. A younger body and mind is a better choice". _

_" But...why... Why me and not other children?"._

_Hana stared at Hiro. " Hiro Hamada, your mind is what I need. Your way thinking can help me heal this world faster". _

_Hiro hesitated but thought it through. He swallowed before standing up straight. " Then promise me this", his eyes hardened. " In 5 years time, I want to wake up and be free". _

_Hana's eyes widened at that request. " you...". She closed her eyes and smirked. " You drive a hard bargain, Hiro Hamada. I accept your offer". _

_Tadashi came down to the cave the next day to see Hiro standing in front of it. Confused, Tadashi placed his hand on Hiro's shoulder. " Hiro, what are you doing here?". Hiro turned around to look at Tadashi before looking back at the crystal. " She's dying". _

_" What?". _

_" The crystal. She's dying. She needs a new host soon". _

_" I know that , bonehead. But we haven't found the right host for it", said Tadashi, confused as to why Hiro calls the crystal a her. _

_" Well, you don't have to look for the host anymore", he trailed off. Tadashi blinked at Hiro in confusion before widening his eyes as he felt Hiro hugging him. " Hiro?". Hiro hugged Tadashi tightly. Tadashi returned the hug as tight and fierce as always. Hiro relaxed in the hug. " I love you, nii san". _

_Tadashi froze. Hiro never calls him ' nii san' unless it's something drastic like now. " hiro, what are you-?". He stopped mid sentence when Hiro all of a sudden shoved him aside. _

_"HIRO!". _

_He gave Tadashi a watery smile before placing his hand unto the crystal. The cave shook with a mighty shake and a bright glow surround the cave. Tadashi shut his eyes to avoid becoming blind. Once the light died down, did Tadashi opened his eyes. He stared in horror as the crystal stated to beat once again. But what was horrifying was Hiro, asleep in the crystal. He screamed. He screamed till his voice cracked and became raw. He screamed till his friends came running down to his aid only to stop and stare in horror. _

_That was the day Tadashi lost his little brother. _

Tadashi opened his mouth to question Hana about something but was cut short when a loud crash was heard. Both Honey and Tadashi looked at each other. Wasabi came in running and stopping at their table. " TADASHI! You have to come and take a look", gasped Wasabi. " Look at what?", question Tadashi.

" It's...you wouldn't believe me".

"Wasabi, what is it?".

" It's Hiro. He's waking up".

Tadashi and Honey stared at Wasabi like he grew another head. " But..that's impossible", stated Honey. Tadashi nodded his head a bit. Turning to look at Honey, he froze. " Guys. Where is Hana?". Hana was gone from her spot. Honey became worried again for the little girl. Panicking the group turned to look around the cafeteria that was built. No sight of Hana. Tadashi wrecked his brain as to where could the little girl could be. His eyes widened once more as it dawn unto him.

He stood up abruptly. " I know where she is". He took of running, ignoring his friend's cries. He ran as fast as he could down to the cave.

Hana stopped short in front of the crystal. " As agreed Hiro Hamada. Your 5 years is up". She placed her hand unto the crystal. Cracks started to form around it. Getting bigger and deeper. The glow of the crystal also started to die down. The sound of the monitors started to go crazy. Tadashi came a sudden halt at the sight of the crystal cracking.

"HIRO!", he yelled, panic bubbling inside of him. Hana turned her gaze to the older Hamada. " Your brother is brave and a genius. As promised, I shall return him to you and the earth is cleared from the destruction". Confused and shocked, tadashi stared at Hana. " Wha-?".

A sudden loud crack resonated throughout the whole cave. The crystal shattered into a million pieces and Hiro fell out from it. Tadashi ran to catch him just in time. He looked past Hiro's hair to see Hana staring at them. A gentle smile was on her face. Before him stood a older grown woman not the 8 year old child he was accustomed to. " you are safe from destruction now", she said before she disappeared in a blinding light.

Tadashi hugged Hiro, burying his nose into his hair and breathing in his scent. Hiro began to stir. " Ta...da..nii?". Blearily brown eyes opened to look into his. Tadashi smiled and tears spilled down his face. " I'm here. I'm here", he mumbled, burying his face into Hiro's hair.

" I did it...".

**A/N: **Thanks for the reviews guys. Am thinking of making this into another fanfic or not. Opinions ? Do leave a review. Thank you~


	6. Chapter 6

**Feels by Latiwings **

I am the sand in the bottom half of the hourglass

Hiro feels very strongly for Tadashi.

There is simply not one word that can encompass all his feelings.

It starts with love and it's not even one kind of love, it blends in with every love he knows and he thinks it's ridiculous that he can say 'I love you' and mean a hundred different things in one statement.

It blends into friendship and they are friends for life and he knows that there will never be another best friend that can replace his brother, ever. A friend that is there, walks every difficulity with you and stay by your side. A friend that laughs with you at the peak of life and a friend that cries alongside at the worst, willing to bounce back together.

It dips into brotherly, because that's their essence and it's beautiful, it's gorgeous and it's blinding. They have each other's backs and they could be blind for all they care but Hiro knows who has hiss back and it's stupid to assume anyone else.

It melts into a feeling harder to describe other than saying it's a warmth in the heart, in which Hiro knows he needs Tadashi regardless and he can't picture a world without him, because there will be no Hiro without Tadashi and he finds that he doesn't mind, doesn't mind that his existence depends on one person and he would not wish for a another one.

And it always ends back with love, love that cannot explain all that he feels and it's still stupid that he could mean a hundred different things with one statement, but the love he feels run deeper than siblings, wider than family, piercing sharper than romance. It's the kind of love that you cannot describe, because love like that exist and leaves you hollow when you are left with nothing but one

and Hiro doesn't mind, because he feels strongly for Tadashi.

Tadashi feels strongly for Hiro.

It starts with love, because it always does and for every 'I love you' he meant nothing but the best for Hiro, because his little brother deserves all the gifts the world can give him.

It blends into protective, because they lost their parents too early and while Aunt Cass is their guardian, he had swore, both consciously and unconsciously, that he will protect his little brother for the rest of his life, until his final dying breath. His protection comes in so many different forms that it lasts even after his life has ebbed away, and he thinks he has done a decent job.

It dips into brotherly because he is that, first and foremost, to Hiro though he thinks he had gone further than that. He will be Hiro's everything if his little brother allows, he is his brother's sword, his brother's hands and feet and everything he could not do with that brain of his.

It melts into a feeling that lit a fire in his chest, sharp and ready to lash at every single person that dared to hurt Hiro. It's a kind of fire that is both tame and wild and it's almost unbelievable that he has it and wields it to a scary degree. It's a feeling where his entire world is Hiro and if there is no Hiro the world is nothing, and he thinks that this kind of existence is alright, because he would rather have Hiro than anything else.

And it always comes back to love, love that cannot cover the range of his feelings and the kind of love that allows him to breathe, to live, to have his heart beat, all for the sake of one person and it runs deeper than any bond in this world and while he regrets severing it too early, he does not regret having it

because Tadashi feels strongly for Hiro

If we meet forever now  
>Pull the blackout curtains down<br>We could be Immortals  
>*** *** *** **<p>

**A/N : Experimental-ish sort of writing. Also a little confusing because my focus was all over the place, but that's how feelings usually are, aren't they? **

**Also, I somehow picture them in an hourglass like relationship (barring the song influence). In which for every sand that ticks down they would willingly turn it and be the bottom one, willing to be the one that drowns in the sand, but they are immortals because the sand never truly finishes touching one side because none of them wants to bury the other fully, nor allow that to happen. **

**...**

**And then one died and the hourglass stops turning and eventually the other will stop too. Okay, to clarify, this is not Hidashi. Nothing against the pairing, since I'm fond of that pairing as well, but I want to illustrate something deeper, far deeper that any bonds that usual words can't describe. There is a beauty in a kind of relationship that you can't really find a word for, that in a way runs harder, more loyal, more trust than romance could ever take you, a lot of a lifelong bond thing. Technically, it's a feeling of sorts. I hope you guys got that. :P**


	7. Chapter 7

**Wrecked **

8 year old Tadashi felt his right eye twitch as he eyed little Hiro. His favpurite toy robot that his father got it for him for his birthday laid in broken pieces in front of him. The caused of this wrecked destruction is currently grinning up at him.

" HIRO!", yelled Tadashi, angry tears appearing. Hiro gurgled happily at his older brother dismay. " I told you not to-", but he was cut short by his mother's yell.

" TADASHI HAMADA".

She was starring at the mess around her two boys. " What on earth did you do!? Clean up this mess!", she screamed, angry and tired. Tadashi stared in horror.

" But mom! I didn't do it! Hiro did!".

" Don't you dare pin this on your brother, young man. Clean it up now".

Their mother walked off towards the kitchen to prepare their lunch. Tadashi snapped his gaze to Hiro. " I hate you", muttered Tadashi, glaring at Hiro. Hiro grinned up at him. All sweet and innocent. Tadashi's glare intensified at Hiro's grin.

8 year old Hiro stubbornly glared at Tadashi. " Come on Hiro", pleaded Tadashi.

"NO", said Hiro, angry at Tadashi. Tadashi sighed and dropped his head unto his open palms. " Please. I'm sorry ok. I didn't mean to do it", apologized Tadashi. Hiro's bottomed lip started to tremble. " Nii chan promised", said Hiro, tears spilling from his big brown eyes. Tadashi looked up at when he heard a sniffle.

Panicking at Hiro's crying face, he immediately scooped Hiro up and into his arms. " I'm sorry, Hiro. I didn't mean to wrecked your favourite toy robot. It was an accident".

Hiro sniffled and stared Tadashi. " You could have stopped trying to "fix it". Tadashi nodded his head. " I'm sorry. I'll buy you a new one".

" No. I don't want another one", muttered Hiro, darkly and glaring at the broken pieces of the robot. Tadashi sighed once more. Slowly a small smile broke his face as he remembered a same incident. " You know...this scenario is very familiar", said Tadashi. Curiosity crossed over Hiro's face, he looked up at his older brother. " Meaning?".

Tadashi grinned up at Hiro. " You broke my toy robot when I was eight". Hiro's eyes widened.

13 year old Hiro, slumped against his computer chair, lazily spinning around his room. ' _When will Tadashi come back? It's almost 3 am', _thought Hiro. He got up and flopped unto his bed. Bouncing a bit upon the impact. He closed his eyes a bit but snapped them open when he heard the front door unlocking. Perking up, he went to the staircase and peaked to see who was there.

The front door swung open and a grunt can be heard. " Tadashi?", called Hiro, stepping out fully. He can see Tadashi being carried by one of his friends. The big African American smiled at Hiro. " You must be Hiro. Tadashi here is kinda drunk. Mind taking him?". Hiro snapped his gaze and rushed forward to wrapped Tadashi's arm around his neck.

" Thanks. But why is he so drunk?", questioned Hiro, glancing at his brother. The guy grinned and laughed. " This nerd here can't control his liqour. We were out celebrating since the semester ended". Hiro nodded but grunted when he felt Tadashi shifted. " Well, goodnight, Hiro", waved Wasabi. Hiro nodded again. Closing the door with his foot, he carefully tried to lock the door.

" Come on. Let's get you to bed, nii san".

Tadashi started to giggle. " Aunt Casssssss~ when did you get sooooo shorttttttttt?", Tadashi hiccupped. Hiro groaned . " Great, you are officially wrecked man. Don't let Aunt Cass know about that comment either". Tadashi looked at Hiro blearily. " Hiro?".

" Yeah?".

Tadashi grinned. Hiro grunted as he tried to help Tadashi up the stairs. " Ok. One foot in front of the other", commanded Hiro. Tadashi tried a few times and kept missing the step. Almost causing the both of them to fall. " Whoa whoa, easy there big guy".

At last, Hiro dumped Tadashi unto his bed. Sighing and flexing his sore muscles, Hiro glared at Tadashi. " You are never going drinking again". Turning to head for his bed, he yelped as he was suddenly pulled back. Landing unto Tadashi's bed, he felt an arm snaked around his waist. Tadashi nuzzled HIiro's hair.

" Hmm... Hiro... don't leave, little brother".

Hiro stopped his struggle when Tadashi nuzzled his hair. " Love you, outoto".

Hiro felt his eyes get wet. A small smile appeared on his face. " Love you too, nii san. Idiot". Hiro wrapped his arm around Tadashi and fell asleep like that. Warm and feeling safe in Tadashi's arms.

Hiro helped Baymax up and into his charger. " Ok, one foot in front of the other", he said. He froze a bit when Baymax stepped into his charging port. ' _This feeling is so familiar. That's right. Tadashi was drunk at that year', _thought Hiro, sadly. A smile appeared on his face. He laughed a bit. " Huh, Guess Tadashi programmed you to be wrecked on low battery".


	8. Chapter 8

**Soft by Latiwings **

Gogo thinks that being soft is stupid.

Soft is for the weak, soft is for the people who cannot stand up to their own beliefs. Soft is for the people who cannot handle her temper, cannot handle her coldness, cannot understand why she does not speak as much as the rest of the team.

Soft is for everything her electromagnetic wheels can slice through, soft is for every material that cannot stand up to abuse, soft is for the kindness that Tadashi Hamada had shown her when she first met him in that alleyway all those years ago.

Gogo bites her lip.

Soft is for the cloudy sky that marks the day she followed Tadashi to the right path, soft is for the sunlight that framed Honey's face when they first met, soft is for the smile Wasabi gave her when they became friends, soft is Fred's couch which she borrows when she's tired.

Soft is for the fond look Tadashi gives Hiro as he shows his little brother around their lab.

Soft is for the group hug they had after Hiro got accepted to uni, soft is for Tadashi's heart as he ran into the burning building, soft is for the licks of flames that killed their friend -

Gogo chokes back a sob.

Soft is for the crying Hiro does, soft is for the ashes he had to bury, soft is for the broken look on Wasabi's face, soft is for the mourning that Fred did, soft is for the tears that ran down Honey's face, soft is for the sobs she held back because she couldn't cry because softsoft_soft_-

Soft is for Baymax and the light that enters their life after.

Gogo sniffs and wipes her tears and make sure no one sees. Tadashi Hamada was soft and that means he was stupid but she would not have traded him for the world and now she runs her hand through Hiro's soft, black hair.

It was worth.


	9. Chapter 9

**Cold by Xantya24**

9 year old Tadashi felt cold inside. Being told that your parents aren't coming back at all. Tadashi felt a different type of cold, the one where it's not freezing or sickness but the feeling of emptiness. Hiro who is barely 3 was looking up at him in curiosity.

" Nii-chan?".

Tadashi chocked back a sob. He grabbed Hiro and hugged him tightly not wanting to let go the warmth that is Hiro.

Tadashi at the age of 9 felt cold till the age of 18 where his own body was cold and lifeless and burned in the fire.

Aunt Cass tighten her grip on her blanket as she watch her two nephews sleeping soundly on the spare bed. Tears pricked at her eyes. Being told that her older brother and sister in law was killed in an accident.

Aunt Cass felt cold to the heart where it died a little. But she wouldn't give up to that coldness. Determine to raise the boys, Aunt Cass put on a smile despite the coldness she was feeling.

Aunt Cass became a mother figure to her two boys till there was only one left.

Wasabi looked down at the ground. Sadness, grief overwhelmed the room. Wasabi knew of death and have felt a few times but not like this. He felt cold. Even though it was raining, and his suit was wet, Wasabi felt cold inside.

A friend died.

A person whom he cherished, died.

He felt cold on that day at the funeral.

Honey Lemon gave Aunt Cass her tea. A small smile was on her face but it didn't reach her eyes. He cheerfulness was gone. He enthusiasm was gone. Her bright smile was gone.

She felt cold.

The person who always encouraged her in doing her experiments is gone.

Her best friend who would take selfies with was gone.

Who is she suppose to talk or geek out with now?

For the first time for Honey Lemon, she felt cold.

Fred, didn't have anything to say at all. His usually happy self was gone.

His comic talk about all the comics was silenced.

Fred looked down at the wooden floor. His friend is gone.

His friend who would listen to all of his outrageous stories and comic books is dead.

Buried, burnt and gone.

Fred felt cold on that day.

Gogo, the usually tough kind of girl isn't feeling so tough now.

She frowned at the coffin that was being lowered into the ground. Thoughts were running through her head.

Her friend whom she accepted the first time that they met.

Gogo despite the toughness and brave front that she put on, felt cold.

Hiro, stared out at the window as rain fell. Watching the rain drops make patterns on his window. The usual room is dead quiet.

No ruffle on his hair, no complaining about cleaning up his room. No yelling at him for going bot fighting. No big brother to grab him by his ankles and shake him around telling him to look for another angle.

Hiro lost someone special on that day. He lost his family member, his big brother, his master, his companion, his best friend.

Hiro felt the same cold that the rest of the gang was feeling but his was worst.

Hiro felt cold, the type where it eats you up no matter what.

The cold that isn't freezing during winter days. The cold that isn't illness or an expression.

The cold that is dark to a person's mind.

" It's cold, nii-san".


End file.
